creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jestem operatorem 911
I odbyłem właśnie najbardziej przerażającą rozmowę telefoniczną w życiu... ---- "911, jakie jest pańskie zgłoszenie?" "Ta, cześć, eee... To może zabrzmieć trochę dziwnie, ale w ogrodzie przed moim domem jakiś człowiek zatacza się i łazi w kółko." "... Czy mógłby pan powtórzyć?" "Wygląda jakby był chory, zagubiony albo coś takiego. Wstałem tylko, żeby nalać sobie szklankę wody i usłyszałem skrzypienie śniegu pod moim frontowym oknem, więc wyjrzałem... Patrzę na niego teraz, jest jakieś dziesięć metrów od mojego okna. Coś jest nie tak." "Jaki jest pański adres?" "1617 Quarry Lane, w Pinella Pass." "Wyślę tam radiowóz, lecz to całkiem daleko. Czy jest pan sam w domu?" "Tak, jestem sam." "Czy może pan potwierdzić, że wszystkie drzwi i okna są pozamykane? Proszę pozostać przy telefonie." "Wiem, że drzwi frontowe są na pewno zamknięte, ale pójdę jeszcze raz szybko sprawdzić tylne wejście." ... "Swoją drogą, doceniam pańskie wsparcie, wiem, że to nieco dziwne, jednak naprawdę mam nadzieję, że..." ... "Proszę pana? Jest tam pan?" "On... On nadal jest w ogrodzie, ale... Ku*wa... Jest do góry nogami." "Proszę pana? Proszę pozostać na linii, co się dzieje?" "Wpatruje się we mnie... Ale... Ale stoi na rękach. W ogóle się nie porusza, patrzy wprost na mnie. Stoi na rękach, uśmiecha się i jest nieruchomy." "On... Stoi na rękach, proszę pana?" "Ja... Ja nie wiem jak on... Ta, jest zwrócony w moim kierunku, stoi na rękach kompletnie bez ruchu i ma na twarzy olbrzymi uśmiech... O ku*wa... Błagam, niech ktoś tu natychmiast przyjedzie!" "Proszę pana, musi pan zachować spokój. Już zadzwoniłem i funkcjonariusze są w drodze." "Jego zęby są ogromne... Co do ch*ja, proszę, pomóżcie mi..." "Proszę pana, chcę, żeby nadal go pan trzymał na oku, ale niech pan ponownie sprawdzi, czy drzwi z tyłu są zamknięte. Musimy być pewni, że wszystkie wejścia są zabezpieczone. Może pan do mnie nadal mówić i potwierdzić, że tylne drzwi są zamknięte?" "Ok... Cofam się teraz i trzymam go na widoku... Trzymam rękę na gałce... Są zamknięte. Muszę sprawdzić zasuwkę i odwrócić od niego wzrok na sekundę." "W porządku, proszę pana. Pomoc jest w drodze. Proszę nie odkładać telefonu, wszystko będzie dobrze. Proszę pana?" ... "... Proszę pana, jest tam pan?" "Jego... Jego twarz. Opiera ją o szybę." "Proszę mówić głośniej. Co się dzieje?" "Odwróciłem się na moment, a teraz... Jego twarz. Przyciska ją do okna. Jego zęby są wielkie i dalej się uśmiecha... Jego oczy nie mają koloru... Jezu, błagam, pomóżcie, dlaczego się po prostu ku*wa nie ruszy?" "Proszę pana, chcę, żeby skierował się pan do najbliższego pomieszczenia i zamknął się w nim. Czy ma pan sypialnię lub piwnicę, w której mógłby się pan zamknąć?" "Nie przestaje się gapić... Skrzywdzi mnie..." "Proszę pana, musi mnie pan posłuchać. Proszę zamknąć się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu zanim przyjedzie radiowóz. Słyszy mnie pan?" "Ja... Tak... Tak, zamknę się w pokoju." "I jest pan pewny, że w domu nie ma nikogo innego, zgadza się?" "Tak, jestem sam... Chwila... On się porusza. Kręci głową. Pokazuje, że nie. Słyszy nas. Pokazuje, że nie jestem sam." ... "Proszę pana? Jest pan tam? Słyszałem jakiś hałas, czy wszystko jest w porządku?" ... "Proszę pana?" ---- Autor: HiggsThunder Źródło: I'm a 911 operator. Just had the most terrifying call... Tłumaczenie: Puck Norris Kategoria:Opowiadania